There have been many proposals relating to the so-called ‘direct engraving CTP method’, in which a relief-forming layer is directly engraved by means of a laser (published Japanese translation 2003-533738 of a PCT application and published Japanese translation 2004-506551 of a PCT application). Unlike relief formation using an original image film, the direct engraving CTP method enables the relief shape to be freely controlled. Because of this, when an image such as an outline character is formed, it is possible to engrave that region more deeply than other regions, or in the case of a fine halftone dot image it is possible, taking into consideration resistance to printing pressure, to engrave while adding a shoulder, etc.